Why?
by ChargerWarrior
Summary: What if Angel and Collins's relationship wasn't perfect anymore. Well Angel is to blamed for it. Can she fix things with Collins before he's gone forever? Come in and find out! Spoilers included. Chapter 2 coming soon!


**WARNING!!! There is a sex scene in this chapter!! ENJOY!! **

**Chapter 1: Where Have You Been?**

(Angel's POV)

I don't know why I did it, I just did. Our relationship, meaning Collins and I, was perfect; it was like nothing could separate us, but something did. I still can't believe that I would something this stupid!! It all started when Collins's came home and told me he was about to loose his job at MIT. Immediately I began to worry about how we were going to make it on the little bit of money we had. I remember the conversation we had that night.

(Flashback in Author's POV)

_As Collins walked into the door, he heard Angel say, "Hey darling how was work?" _

_Collins walked into the door without his usual shout of hello set his bags by the door and came over to Angel to sit on the couch._

_With a sigh he said, _"_Angel, I….I'm going to lose my job soon. Maybe in the next few days or week."_

"_What! How….Why!! You can Collins!!! How are we going to make it off of the little money we have!! If you lose your job…we could lose the apartment! We would have to move….no live on the streets! And how are we going to eat and…."_

"_Angel!! I know what will happen if I lose my job. I'll think of something ok..…we'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed. I love you Angel...don't forget that." With that Collins kissed Angel on the lips and headed towards their bedroom._

(End Flashback)

After that night I worried constantly about what to do, until it happened...he lost his job. Collins hasn't been his self since that day. It was a Saturday night around 7:00 pm, Collins went to bed early again, so I decided to go out and find a way to help us out while Collins was still in his daze. As soon as he was asleep, I went out and hit the streets. As I walked down the sidewalk I walked past a gay stripp club called Crazy Boyz. I thought, well maybe I could get a small job like handing out beers or something like that.

I went inside and asked the man at the bar to see the manger. He looked me up and down once and told me to follow him. As we walked down a long hall, you could hear noises coming from some of the doors. Finally we can to a door at the end of the hallway with the name Terry London on it; the man knocked twice and opened the door. Inside the room sat a tall handsome man with peachy tone skin at the desk in the middle of the room. After showing me in, the bar man turned around and walked back to the club, closing the door behind him. As I looked at this sexy man in front of me, I….oh no...what am I thinking!! I love Collins, gods this is going to be worst than I expected; but I went on ahead and introduced myself to the man.

"Hello Mr. London, my name is Angel and I'm here looking for a job, you know waiting tables or something small like that. My boyfriend lost his job and we barely have any money."

"Ahhh…..I see…well I am truly sorry to hear that, and please call me Terry. I think we can find something for a pretty girl like your self."

"Well, what kind of job do you have available Mr. Lo….I mean Terry?"

"Before I decide what job position for you, I want you to come here." I didn't know what to expect…..I mean what did he want? All I could think of, was what would Collins think, but I had to get a job, so I walked around the desk and stood in front of him.

(start sex scene)

Terry got up and circled me twice before stopping behind me. "My, my, my, aren't you one beautiful girl." I felt his warm breath on my neck as his hand wrapped around my stomach to pull me closer to his body. Terry pressed his lips to my neck, kissing it lightly while moving one hand down my thighs and towards the bottom of my stripped mini skirt, placing it over my semi-hard dick; I let out a long moan of pleasure.

"Mmhhmm does my sexy girl like that?"

"Gods yes."

Terry stood back a little bit and whispered in my ear, "I want you to strip and then lie down on the bed with your legs open." After that was said, Terry went into the private bathroom to get something. While Terry was in the bathroom, I took off my clothes and crying silently in my head at the thing I was about to do; but I went on and did what Terry asked me to do. Right at that moment, Terry came out of the bathroom with a bottle of lube and was completely naked.

"Ahhh…..very good Angel. You learn very quickly."

"I'm just trying to get a job Terry."

"Understood beautiful and believe me you will." Terry got on the bed and settled in between my legs, took the bottle of lube, coated two of his fingers and started stretching me making me cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Ohhh…owww….please stop…it hurts."

"Angel, your going to have to learn to push the feeling aside…..because most guys won't be this kind." Terry pulled his fingers out and lubed his hard cock and pushed into me hard.

"Ahhhhh…..yesss….damn Angel you're so tight." He rammed into me fast and hard bring loud moans of pleasure from me.

"Please….ohhh…more….yeah….deeper….faster….gods yes...harder." The noise of pleasure filled the room as we came closer to our release.

"Gods yesss….fuck yeah….I'm gonna come so get ready!! AHHHH FUCK!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

(end sex scene)

We laid there for a minute coming down from our sex high; Terry got off of me and grabbed a towel to clean up the mess we had made.

"Wow Angel, you were great….awesome...no unbelievable. I think you'll do great in our party department. You will check in with me at 8:00 pm, and then find Sarah, she will show you to the room you will 'entertain' each day. You will get tips from the men….which you can keep, and then you come check out with me at the end of your shift, which is 3:00 am. Do you have any questions?"

"No I think I can make it tomorrow, if Collins permits me. I will have to make up some excuses, but I think I can manage it."

"Good….very good. Here's $100 bucks for tonight, consider that your first payment. Now hurry up and get dressed, it's already 5:00 in the morning you can use the bathroom to get clean if you want."

"WHAT 5:00 in the morning!! Oh my gosh…I'll just use the towel. Collins is going to kill me. Thank you Terry for the job, I really appreciate this."

"No problem…it was my pleasure." With that said, I walked out the door of the club as fast as my feet would go. As I got closer to the apartment, I took off my loud high heel shoes and started fumbling through my purse to find the keys. Finally, I found the one I was looking for and opened the door quietly so that I would not wake up Collins. I silently stepped into the dark room, looking around for him, but didn't see anything. So I closed the door, sighed in relief, and was about to go to the kitchen when the light came on and I saw Collins sitting in the chair with his legs and arms crossed with an expression I couldn't read.

"Where have you been?"

**So what do you think? Like it….hate it….want more? TELL ME & REVIEW!!! Peace out!!!**

**Captjacksgrl**


End file.
